Machine intelligence may be useful to gain insights to a large quantity of data that is undecipherable to human comprehension. Machine intelligence, also known as artificial intelligence, can encompass machine learning analysis, natural language parsing and processing, computational perception, or any combination thereof. These technical means can facilitate studies and researches yielding specialized insights that are normally not attainable by human mental exercises.
Machine intelligence can be used to analyze digital conversations, publications, and/or other user-generated content inputted by human beings. The digital conversations, publications, and other user-generated content can be collectively referred to as digital “chatter.” For example, the machine intelligence can identify characteristics of the digital conversations that are pertinent in decision-making of application services in a social networking system. Analysis of digital chatter is sometimes difficult because of variations in human languages and the diversity of potential conversationalists. Thus, there remains challenges in developing a machine intelligence capable of providing insights from a diverse collection of conversations.
The figures show various embodiments of this disclosure for purposes of illustration only. One skilled in the art will readily recognize from the following discussion that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles of embodiments described herein.